The Golden Apple
by jmo238
Summary: Disillusioned with the way her life has gone thus far, college-grad turn waitress Bella takes a leap of faith with Edward. Will she turn her back on love when she finds out he is the most powerful mob-boss in Chicago or will she embrace everything that he is and join the cause. Mobward! Cannon couples. Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**New story! Of course, I'm starting this one long before I've begun to finish my first. Tis' life I'm afraid. So, this story was actually inspired from a number of 'Mobward' stories I've read and catalyzed from an NPR documentary thing of sorts. Actually, I guess it was more along the lines of an interview story. I suppose that's what a documentary is, just this one was on the radio. I don't have a television or cable or any of that jazz, so it's just me and my radio. Anyway, The Golden Apple is a diner in Chicago and the story on the radio was just so beautiful and colorful and chalked full of vibrant pop culture in the making. It gave me my setting and a fuck awesome name. That's probably about all that is true to the original inspiration, but oh well. Hope ya like the start. **

**The Golden Apple**

**Chapter 1**

How I ever got to this point in my life, I'll never know. I had the whole world ahead of me – any aspiration within reach. And yet despite all that, I was still poor little Isabella Swan working at some dead-end waitressing job I was beyond qualified for. Universities claim their programs have great employment rates, employers say they don't discriminate, people say that there are jobs out there; and yet still here I am, a 23 year old college graduate taking orders and dishing out hamburgers in some corner 24-hour Chicago diner. I figure it's just one of those things you resign yourself to and move on with your life; fries and milkshakes won't serve themselves after all.

[=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=]

My alarm went off promptly at 6PM, waking me up to another lovely Monday night. Murphy decided that since his best night shift waitress up and skipped town, he'd do best to switch his second best day shift girl to a whole new world. Guess now I was first best at something in my life.

Rolling out of bed, I quickly snagged the yellow 50's style dress uniform and white half apron that was my uniform. Working at the Golden Apple really wasn't all that bad, sure the uniform showed more skin than I was comfortable with and the money wasn't all that great, but from what Janet had been telling me, tips mysteriously picked up after 1AM and the customers becomes exponentially more interesting. Maybe I'd be able to stretch my sociology degree a little bit after all.

Like a zombie on autopilot, I snagged a granola bar from my shitty kitchen and was out the door by 6:30 for the 25 minute trek to the diner. The cold weather nipped at my exposed legs and I pulled my black worn coat a little closer with each step. I ended up making it to the diner a whole 5 minutes earn. _Whatever it takes to stay warm_.

"Hey Bella, you're early!" shouted Matt the cook as I walked in through the back to hang up my coat and clock in.

"Hi Matt. It seems the colder the weather, the quicker one walks to get out of it." He nodded his head in agreement before calling an order up and tossing another fist full of fries in the fat.

"You ready for tonight?" He asked, not pausing in his work to look at me.

I shrugged my shoulders noncommittally, but realizing he wasn't paying attention replied, "I suppose. Can't be too much different than the day shift right?"

"Are you kidding?!" He laughed, yelling for Tony to hurry up and wash him some silverware. "These night walkers are fucking crazy ass mother fuckers. There ain't nothing good 'bout no one walkin' in for a burger and some rings at 3 in the morning. Better keep your wits about you girlie."

I walked out not responding, heading up to Sandy to see where I'd be tonight. "Just go fill up the coffee on number five and I'll assign you a section." She said, handing me the pot she was juggling with three plates of pie and two milk shakes. I swore at times that lady grew a spare hand no one knew about.

The old geezer at five stared at me funny when I filled up his coffee, but I did it anyway and quickly walked back to the counter. It always took me a good ten to fifteen minutes to warm up to the food service industry. After that I became everyone's best friend and daughter. Ass kissing was never high on my list of things, but sure did make for better tips.

Sandy ended up sticking me on section three, which was all of our big tables. They were suppose to seat only 5 to a table, but I'd seen people make an eight top out of the small space. For as run down and seedy as The Golden Apple looked, it was the cultural icon and center point for this neighborhood and people flocked here at all hours too.

By midnight, the atmosphere had taken a drastic swing. Usually the day shift consisted of the blue collars taking their last meal before heading home at the odd hour of six or their day shifters rolling in for a morning cup of joe, then the place transformed into a nostalgic diner with cute old couple having some lunch and your odd straggler getting a burger.

Now there were tons of partiers coming in and more people with hardware in their face and ink on their body then I could count. My last table I swear was passing around a joint under the table. Matt certainly was right when he said I needed to keep my eyes peeled.

I had a group of frats who walked in around two. They were a rowdy and drunk bunch obviously trying to get something to soak up the alcohol in their stomachs. Just as I was pulling their order from the window, Sandy grabbed my arm and pulled me aside.

"Look, I know you are damn good at your job, but table 8 just got sat. Don't fuck up. They have been coming in at 2:30 every day for the past God knows how long. They are important. And for God's sake, don't spill anything on them!" She hissed before walking away. Her last comment made me blush. Despite being one of the best here, I was still quite well known for my clumsiness, having dropped many a things on customers over the past months.

Quickly, I dished out burgers to the guys and sneaked a peak at table 8, which was next to the frats. There were five men sitting there, all stiff as a board, dressed in black suits. If it wasn't for the fact that they were sitting in the middle of a diner, you'd think they were in a very serious business meeting. Stashing the tray under my arm, I made my way over to their table and plastered a smile on my face – Sandy said they were important so I figured I could at least try to pretend I liked my job.

"Hey guys. My name's Bella. What can I get you guys to drink?" I asked, pulling out my paper from the front of my apron.

No one turned to look at me, instead continued to look at the guy on my left. He was tall with a head of disarrayed copperish hair. He had a hard lined expression on his face, and I got the impression that I just interrupted a conversation. _Good job Bella._

He turned to me then, his expression unchanged save for the addition of knitted brows.

"Where's Julia?" He asked, staring his bright green eyes into mine.

"Uh, that's a great question. If you find her, let her know we don't appreciate her up and leaving. In the mean time, what can I get for you to drink?" I knew I sounded bitchy, but he could at least smile at me and not question the whereabouts of the lady that landed me here. I mean, hell, it's almost three in the morning and I've been on my feet dishing out greasy food since seven with four more hours to go.

He frowned, and said he'd have a water. That was the cue for the rest of the group to chime in with their orders. The tall blond to his left asked for some sweat tea in his lovely southern drawl. The two across from him went with water as well. As I looked towards the giant hulking of a man on the end, he smiled widely and exuberantly told me he'd take a cherry coke.

I got their drinks quick, taking a pitcher of coke with me to fill up the frat group. As I leaned over their table to grab one of the guy's plastic cup, I felt a hand rest on my ass and give a squeeze.

I stood up quick, turning to look at the guy to my right. "If you don't take your hand off my ass right now you are going to get a pitcher of coke in your lap." I seethed through my teeth. _ I am a college-educated woman who works tooth and nail for everything. I will NOT be reduced to letting assholes grab me for some fun._

"Awh, don't be like that sug'." He said, laughing and looking up at me as he squeezed his hand that was on my ass again. All the frat guys around the table laughed with him.

Roughly I snatched his hand off of my ass and pushed his arm back toward him while raising the pitcher in my left hand.

"I told you not to grab me, you asshole. You need to cool the fuck off." I said, my voice rising as I tipped the whole pitcher all over him. The look on his face was of pure shock and the guys around him stopped laughing. They obviously didn't think I had the balls to do it.

"Here's your check," I said, throwing their check on the table that I grabbed out of my apron. "Pay it and get the fuck out, there are non-heathens who want your table." I walked off then, praying my boss wouldn't fire me for that.

I noticed as I walked towards table 8 to take their order that the noise level in the café had drastically dropped and that people were staring at me. Trying to shrug off their eyes, I pulled out my paper again and put it on my try to use as a desk before asking what I could get the men in black to eat.

"Whoa, that was awesome!" Said the giant man at the end of the table. I choose to ignore his comment.

"What can I get you to eat?" I asked turning towards the copper top man. He had the most unusual look on his face and I couldn't place it. He didn't say anything for a whole minute, then busted out laughing; like fully belly laughing. The other suits looked to each other then followed his lead in laughing.

I huffed. "I don't know what's so damn funny. If you guys are going to be assholes too then I'm just going to leave." I asked again.

The copper top finally stopped his laughing and smiled at me. "That was well done, though I must admit, I had higher hopes that you'd deck him. I'll have a Rueben on marble with onion rings." Pursing my lips, I wrote down his order then look to the others.

Not wanting any more comments on my coke-dumping debacle, I practically ran back to the counter to place their order and grab a rag to clean up the mess I had made. Luckily it hadn't been a full pitcher else I'd of had to break out the mop. Before I could escape to cover up the scene, Hal grabbed my arm and pulled me into the side hallway that led to the bathroom.

Hal was a big guy, the kind of guy with a beer gut and an ugly face who sat so high on the chauvinist wall that he didn't even think women existed. He was the night manager here and no one really liked him. We all speculated that the only reason the owners kept him on was because the night shift brought in the biggest pull – why fix it if it wasn't broken?

"What the hell was that Swan?" He said breathing in my face. I had only had to work under him a couple times when I covered for someone. He always leered at me funny and made my skin crawl. Now with him touching me and three inches from my face I wanted to shower and puke all at once.

"I was defending myself." I argued. " I wasn't just going to let them feel me up when I was refilling their drinks!"

"If they want to touch your ass then you let them." He practically yelled. "You don't just dump shit all over them and tell them to leave."

"That's asinine! I shouldn't have to let some drunk frat boy squeeze my ass."

"You better watch it Swan. One wrong move and you're gone." He seethed, only pissing me off more.

"Are you threatening me?" I yanked my arm out of his grasp.

"No, I'm merely telling you that behavior like that won't be tolerated." He said stepping a foot closer to me.

"That's harassment Hal. Don't you threaten me. I absolutely refuse to let chauvinistic pigs like you objectify women just because they can."

"Now you listen here, little girl. I…"

"Is there a problem here?" A voice interrupted Hal. We both flicked our eyes to the entrance of the hallway where a tall man in a suit stood. I immediately recognized him as the copper top from my section.

Hal stood up straight and took a step back out of my personal space.

"No, no problem here. I was just making sure Bella was okay after what happened out on the floor." Sweet started to bead on his top lip, making a gross man look even more appalling.

"Good. I would hate to find out you were threatening my waitress."

Whom this man was I didn't know, but it was obvious everyone knew who he was and this power he seemed to hold. If he made Hal nervous though, I was fine with that. Sending a glare back Hal's way, I brushed my way out of the hallway towards the new interlocutor. Pausing, I looked up towards him and whispered a small thanks. I didn't like people sticking up for me, but if it kept me my job I wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. He didn't look at me, but continued to stare at Hal who was shifting from foot to foot. He gave a slight nod though and I took that as his reply and his dismissal.

Hearing Matt call out my order for table 8, I quickly made my way to collect it. Copper Top was just sitting down as I arrived carrying their tray of food. Handing out their plates, I made my move to leave them to their meal, but a hand jutted out to grab my forearm. A shock ran up my arm and where his hand was instantly began to tingle. He gave no indication of having felt it so I didn't say anything, just looked into his green eyes.

"Let me know if he bothers you like that again." He said. I nodded and left, mulling over his words.

They were a mysterious bunch and no one said much of anything when I was around. Turning back quick, I could see the giant of a man inhaling his food while nodding every now and then. The two men opposite Copper Top and the man with the southern drawl were talking, but I couldn't see if anyone was responding to them.

It seemed odd how he would make a statement like that. He didn't know me and it wasn't like he had any sway around here anyway.

After half an hour I picked up their plates and dropped their check, telling them to take their time. Copper Top looked up at me and nodded before turning back to the group. I filled their drinks up a few minutes later and went about checking on my other tables. The next time I did my rounds to fill drink, their table was empty.

Quickly I swept by to collect their used glasses and wipe down the table. Under the cup where Copper Top sat was a hundred dollar bill. My head shot up, looking around to see if they were still here. There was no way he meant to leave this. He probably grabbed this, mistaking it for a ten. _Just put it in your pocket Swan. When he comes back realizing his mistake you can give it back._

He didn't come back though. By the time I was clocking out I felt it burning in my pocket along with my other tips. Janet had be right that tips certainly did pick up, but there is no way Julia got this treatment every time they came in else she was dumber than I thought to just skip town.

Though I was tired, walking home, I was wired. Ever bump and odd noise made me jump – I'd never had this much in my pocket before and it was making me nervous especially since I lived in one of the rougher neighborhoods. After what felt like forever, I made it behind the locked door of my fifth floor walk up. Immediately I went to my bookshelf and pulled out a box I had shoved in the corner. It was an old cigar box and had been holding my tip money for as long as I could remember.

Stripping down, I pulled the shades, checked the lock, and fell into bed. Working nights was going to prove very interesting.

**So there it is. I'm interesting in perhaps co-writing this, so if you're jazzed about the plot so far and have awesome ideas, write well, and love you some good ol' fashion crime please PM me.**

**Jenn**


	2. Chapter 2

**First and foremost, you guys are fucking awesome. I am blown away by the response to the story already. I knew everyone loved a good mobward story, but wow. I'm also very interested in the fact that people found the start of this story from a recommendation. The thought boggles my mind. I have been reading fanfiction almost as long as it has been since I read Twilight and that was, gosh, something like 8 years ago… I've read just about any story worth reading here on FF.**

**Judyblue95 brought up some very good questions (Thank you!). So, I don't have an update schedule. Not only is my life jam packed with work and class (Go Big Blue!), but I also don't believe in putting a time line on creativity. Call that what you will, but that's the artist in my coming out. I have every intention of finishing this story. There's nothing (and I do me abso-fucking-lutely nothing) I hate more than a story that isn't finished or that updates once a year. Now that I have said that, please feel free to call me out on my bullshit and name me a hypocrite. All of your updates in such a short span of time since the first chapter went out, is what has led me to start writing the next chapter! **

**Note that I don't have a story board for this, so please feel free to make suggestions! For as much as a planner I am, I'm also a "wing-it" kinda gal. But good stories always come with a plan, so I'm going to try. Try being the operative word though…**

**Enough of author's note bullshit. People don't read them anyway. If you did, tell me what university I attend and I'll say major props to you. LOL. Now, in the words of dear Mr. Schultz – ONWARD… **

**The Golden Apple**

**Chapter 2**

This whole working nights thing, is absolute and utter bullshit. Not two hours after falling asleep, I was woken by a bunch of loud banging and yelling coming from across the hall. This building was riddled with drunks and drug users so best guess was it was the landlord coming to collect and someone in 52B didn't have the dough. Tossing and turning for another hour, I managed to get back to sleep for a couple more hours before I just couldn't sleep anymore. I still had yet to adjust to living in a big city. Forks was always a quiet place and even though I lived in Phoenix, Renee had insisted on a home on the outskirts of town saying something about clean air and communing with nature.

I fiddled around the apartment, eventually making myself some oatmeal before getting ready to head in to work. It was falling into winter here in Chicago and my thin coat just wasn't cutting it anymore. Last winter I had been fortunate enough to be able to take the bus mostly, but this season I just couldn't do it. The bill collectors where breathing down my neck like the assholes they know they are.

I hugged my coat tighter around me as I made my way down the stairs of my building. Joey the drunk on the third floor was predictably passed out in the stairwell. I made the mistake of shaking him awake and asking if he was okay when I first moved in. Needless to say, I won't be doing that again. I may have been living in this city for two years, but the minute I had to jump ship uptown and head here, it was like being in a whole new world.

Even though I had never been on the streets, most people in this neighborhood had, or knew someone who had, or was a mere breath away from it. You had to walk the walk and talk the talk else your ass was a good as beat around here. I found that out the hard way what retribution was when some jack ass broke into my place and jacked my shit up when I refused to buy his dope in a pleasant manner. No, people didn't do nice around here. There were some who you trusted to nod a brief hello of acknowledgment, but it was best to keep to yourself and watch your back. If Charlie could see me now, I shudder to think what'd he say. I was as good as one of them now. As much as I bitched about it though, there was a certain level of interest of being able to so concretely put yourself in a category of social organization, especially one as dynamic as "inner city poverty", but that's just my sociology degree talking.

I eventually made it to the diner with ten minutes to spare. Rather than put on my apron and go on the floor, I spent my last remaining minutes huddled by the oven to warm my frosted limbs. Maybe if tips were good these next couple of weeks I'd splurge on a new coat.

Matt was in one of his moods today so I didn't bother small chit chat, but found Sandy quick to see what section she wanted me in. Apparently Murphy liked last night's pull so he made sure Hal had everyone on the same sections.

Tuesday always seemed to be the slowest days, so I found section three only half full. Remembering last night, I wondered if that group of men would come in again. Still convinced that Copper Top had pulled a blind mice move, I had stuff the hundred in my sock before I left the apartment, intent upon giving it back. Bella Swan was no charity case.

Before I knew it, two in the god-forsaken morning had rolled around and I was on edge, knowing that Sandy said they always came in at 0230. I don't know when they were sat, but one second table 8 was empty and the next a group of four men in clean cut suits were occupying the space. Brushing off my nerves, I approached.

"Hey guys, my name's Bella. What can I start you off with?" I asked quietly. I recognized three of the men; my Copper Top, Hulk, and Texas. _Wow Bella, let your imagination run wild with those pseudonyms did you?_ The other man was a scraggly looking baby-faced blonde man who looked none too pleased to sit next to Hulk. He didn't have the sharp look of the other men, in fact, it looked like he hadn't shaved, showered, or changed his clothes in a couple days – never something that looked good when a suit was in question. Unconsciously, I side stepped away from him to stand closer to Copper Top.

Hulk was the first to turn towards me. He had a huge smile on his face. "Hey Bella! If I ask for a cherry coke you won't dump it on me will ya'?" He boomed.

I gave him my best bitch brow though inside I was laughing. He had such a bright personality even though at first glance he looks very intimidating. "Keep your hands to yourself and I think you'll be safe." I replied, looking towards Texas. "Sweat tea?" He gave a small smile and a nod.

Copper Top was next and as I thought he would, he just asked for water. The baby-faced fellow was staring at me in such a way that I could only assume he thought was sexy, though it came off as sleazy and cheap.

"Just a coke for me, baby." He said. My smile tightened and I tried not to scrunch my nose up in disgust.

I scampered away to get their drinks.

"Ya' looked like ya' just smelled somethin' bad." Vesta said, while I was standing at the soda fountain. Vesta was just plain awesome. She had been waitressing since the dinosaurs and was probably here when this diner opened. If it was gossip in Chicago, good ol' Vesta knew all about it.

"Ugh, yeah. I'm pretty sure one of the guys at table 8 just tried to make a pass at me, but only managed to look like a nasty sleazy ball." I said, cursing when I got cherry coke all over my hand. That shit was sticky and just plain nasty.

Vesta paused and in a very serious tone unlike her said, "You be careful with that table. I'd hate for you to get on their bad side." Then she turned away with a pot of coffee in hand.

There was something about this group of people that everyone seemed to be in the know about except for me and it was starting to piss me off.

I brought them their drinks and asked for their order. Copper Top got the same thing from last night as did Texas and Hulk. I had a feeling they were the type of guys that didn't just spontaneously change their routine. Baby-face couldn't be like them though.

"Oh I don't know baby doll, I don't come here all that often. What would recommend baby?" He asked me.

"Well gosh," I said, playing it up. This fucker was really starting to piss me off. "I guess I'd recommend that you quite calling me your fucking baby and order something off the damn menu." I said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Hulk starting shaking with laughter, but out of the corner of my eye I saw Copper Top's face pinch in anger as he stared down at Babyface. As if knowing he was getting the look, he quickly glanced at the menu and just ordered a burger.

Nothing pissed me off more than someone I didn't know calling me pet names strictly reserved for sweet old men on Sunday mornings who read the paper and drank their coffee black or whichever man I was lucky enough to have by my side.

The night progressed the same, a few big groups here and there but not much. Copper Top and his group stayed later than they had last night. From behind the counter I saw Copper Top look up and give me a meaningful look; not, of course, that I had been staring at the back of his beautiful head all night. Making my way over I dropped their check and told them to take their time. Whatever was being discussed at their table must have been awfully serious as Hulk now looked more intimidating as ever and Texas' eyes were sharp as if trying to strategize a solution. Not lingering, I left to try to come up with a way to approach Copper Top.

_Just keep staring at the mysterious men like you have all evening and when they get up to leave, make your way lickitty split over and ask to talk to Copper Top in private. It's foolproof. _

Yeah, that's what I'll do. It was the better of the plans that I had at least.

A loud bang brought the whole café to jump a mile suddenly. The coffee in my hand sploshed around on my hand and I cursed the sting. All heads swung in the direction of table 8 where Copper Top was sitting with his fist slammed down on the table. He was leaning forward towards Babyface who looked like he just might shit himself. Quickly, the three men stood up, their chairs scrapping loudly against the tired linoleum. Seeing them starting to leave, I edged closer, coffee pot still in hand. Copper Top stopped, standing next to a cowering Babyface. Without even looking in his direction he seethed out "Fix it." Then headed to the door. Babyface stood and left the table behind the men.

I ran past their table quick, ignoring all the customers. There under his glass was another hundred. This only pissed me off. I tossed the pot on their table, snatched the dollar bill off the table and ran out the door praying they hadn't left yet.

The bell rang loudly as I pushed the door open and looked around, hoping to spot the men. Just down the sidewalk I saw them.

"Hey, wait up!" I said, walking quickly in their direction. This so wasn't what I had planned. The air outside had dropped drastically from when I left my apartment and I couldn't stifle the shivers that racked my body. "Shit." I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest for warmth. They didn't even stop to look at me. "Hey! Just wait a damn second." I yelled a little louder, picking up my pace.

Hulk turned towards me and got the attention of the other men. They stopped, and turned, not looking pleased to be interrupted. _Well, if you'd quit giving me so much damn money this wouldn't be a problem._

I caught up to them and no one said anything. Hulk and Texas casually looked around, standing on either side of Copper Top, while he just stared at me. I couldn't fathom what his expression was, but ignored it none the less. I had business to attend to.

"Look, can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked, looking right at Copper Top.

"What do you need?" He asked, voice velvety, but void of emotion.

"I mean, uh, over there." I said, unsure, turning my head off to the side indicating that I wanted to speak to him alone.

He pursed his lips tight and thought before a moment, before turning to the other two men to give them a meaningful look, then brushed past me off to the side. I followed towards him, trying to muster up some courage. He was way more intimidating in the cold down the street from the diner.

"What?" He asked coldly.

"Look, I came to give you these back." I said, hoping on one foot to pull the original hundred out of my left sock. "You can't give this to me. I thought yesterday was a mistake, but you did it again." I shoved the money back his way, but he didn't take his hands out of his pockets to take them back.

"Those are you tips. I won't be taking them back." He said, looking down at my hands with the money then to my face.

"This is ridiculous. Just take the money back. I'm not some charity case, I won't accept this as a tip." I was getting frustrated. He was suppose to take the money back, say 'my bad' and then I was going to run back into the diner to warm up my numb body.

"It's a tip for a job well done, not charity. Take the money and get your ass back inside." He seethed. His face was twisted in anger and frustration that I didn't understand.

"I'm not taking the fucking money." I practically yelled. "I'm freezing my tits off out here. Just take the money back. I refuse to accept this as a tip. If you want to tip me, that's fine, but slap a ten down like the rest of those people in there."

His eyes darted down to my chest when I made my tits comment, and I crossed my arms around my chest, knowing that the headlights were probably up on brights with as cold as it was. The shivering was now involuntary.

Without saying anything, he quickly took his coat off, wrapped it around my shoulders and began to steer me back towards the diner.

"Hey, what…" I began to protest. He shut me down though, leaning down close to my ear.

"Shut your pretty little mouth Isabella." I could feel his hot breath waft across my ear and down my neck. "You are going to put both bills back in your sock, walk back in that diner, and finish working. Then you're going to walk back to your apartment, put that money some place safe, and accept the fact that every night you wait on me and my men you are going to get money. Got it?"

"And you expect me to believe that Julia got the same treatment? That you treat all your waitresses like this? People don't just throw money around like this." I said purposefully ignoring his question.

He gave my shoulder a squeeze before repeating his question. "Got it?"

I sighed. There was something about him that I just couldn't say no too. My shoulders sagged with my sigh. It went against my very nature to accept something like this. I didn't like feeling as if I owed him something. Refusing to say the actual words because they made the truth too real, I nodded my head sharply before shrugging off his arm and coat. I took one look back as I stood in the doorway. He hadn't moved and inch, still standing on the sidewalk outside the diner. I hurried quickly back inside.

_Well, that went well. Good plan. Well executed. _

Though it had seemed like forever, the whole interaction lasted barely 5 minutes. I jumped back into action, checking on my tables and cleaning table 8 while what just happened mulled itself over in my brain like a broken record on repeat.

I couldn't understand why he effected me the way he did. On the first night, when he touched me, my arm tingled and butterflies formed in my stomach. He even stepped in when Hal was threatening me, though I still hadn't figured out how he knew when to interrupt or why he did it in the first place. And just now, when he had his arm across my shoulders, practically dragging me back to the dinner, I felt oddly safe and content. _You are losing your mind Bella! You've been alone for too long and the first man that looks at you in what seems like forever is sending you in a tizzy. Pull yourself together._

Then it hit me; he called me Isabella, not Bella. Did he just guess what Bella was short for? He was so confident when he said my name, not questioning. _How the hell did he know your name?_

I managed to convince myself he just guessed lucky, not wanting to think of any alternatives.

Still lost in thought, I practically ran over Vesta, heading back behind the counter.

"Hell, what's on yer mind Peach?" Vesta asked, eyeing me up and down.

"Table 8. He tipped me a ridiculous amount last time and I wanted to give it back but he did it against tonight and when I ran outside to give it back he practically shoved the money back in my pocket before pushing me back in through the door." I said, frustrated.

Vesta's eyebrows shut way up when I said that I ran out after them.

"I don't know what game yer tryin' to play, but yer playin' with fire. I'd hate to see ya burned." She said, shaking her head.

"I don't know what the big deal is, Vesta. They are just a bunch of businessmen who obviously feel I'm some charity case."

"Businessmen? Those ain't no businessmen like yer thinkin' baby cakes." _Please be a little more mysterious here._

"You seem to know who they are. Would you people quit beating around the bush and just tell me who the fuck they are." I ground out angrily.

"That was Edward Cullen and his men Jasper Whitlock and Emmet McCarty." She finally said then walked away.

My face paled. Everyone knew who Edward Cullen was. Hell, I knew who he was. Crime had been my specialty at the university and nothing fascinated me more than the Chicago mob.

_Holly shit on a cracker._ I couldn't wrap my mind around it. Not only had I just met the mob, but I ran after and tried to shove money back at the most feared mob-boss in Chicago from one of the most powerful mob families.

_What have you gotten yourself into Bella?_

**Okay, chapter 2. The first one got an awesome response so hopefully this lived up to expectations. If not, let me keep my head buried in the sand a little longer. I think for the next chapter I'm going to do an EPOV. What do you peoples think of that? Or maybe I won't. I haven't decided yet.**

**Jenn**


	3. Chapter 3

**You peeps rock! Yay to Agrutle who picked up on the Big Blue! Finals is now officially just down the block, unlike a totally hot Mobward. *frowny face* I'm going to try to update more and sooner! I promise! Really!**

**This chapter is dedicated to debbieg95388 because (according to my odd counting ways) she was review number 100! I tried to hold off on this chapter because she threatened me with Mr. Cullen. I have to say that I was disappointed that he didn't show up at my apartment to demand things from me. Empty promises. Mr. Cullen doesn't make empty promises…..**

**Enjoy chapter 3!**

The Golden Apple

Chapter 3

**BPOV**

My mind was on autopilot for the rest of the night. My criminology professor had a serious hard on for him and the Chicago mafia so every lecture was always referenced back to the Cullen family. I knew all about their supposed business. They were hard, but straight. Or, at least as straight as a family of crime gets. As far as what was known, human trafficking was left to the Voltaire in Miami, but everything else was fair game.

I was surprised when Sandy all but pushed me off the floor to clock out at 7. All I could think about where the powerpoint lectures Dr. Roth put on. It made an 8 a.m. class the most interesting thing to happen.

Before I knew it I was walking up the steps of my decrypted apartment complex – blissfully unaware of how I got there. _Shake out of it or you're going to get mugged._ I quicken my steps up to my door, knowing that there was 200 dollars stuffed in my left sock. I had just enough mind left between my ears to remember to lock the door behind me before practically running over to my bookshelf. Carefully I pulled out the two hundreds and placed them neatly in the middle of a stack of ones and placed the box back in its corner. Then I all but lost it destroying my shelf trying to find old lecture notes from years ago, scrambling for my old criminology book.

**EPOV ;)**

"Look, I want that done by tomorrow afternoon." I said staring down at the man across from me. The shipment hadn't come in today and I was motherfucking pissed.

"Boss, I've talked to…"

"I don't care who the fuck you talked to, just get it…"

"Hey guys. My name's Bella. What can I get you guys to drink?" A sweet voice interrupted me. I didn't take my eyes off of Sean across from me. It registered quickly that this wasn't Julia, who knew to stay the fuck away from the table until I made eye contact with her.

Dragging my eyes up, I was met with what had to be the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She looked tired, but still stunning. The yellow 50's style dinner dress that all the waitresses wore hugged her body tight and her long brown hair framed her face beautifully. Her hand was poised over her note pad.

Ignoring her question I asked her where Julia was. I didn't like change. I didn't know who she was or if she would keep her mouth shut if she heard anything that we were talking about. Despite being momentarily distracted by her beauty, I didn't like this, not one bit.

"Uh, that's a great question. If you find her, let her know we don't appreciate her up and leaving. In the mean time, what can I get for you to drink?" She responded, annoyance filtering through. I liked that she didn't back down and give a demur response.

I told her I'd take a water and after I ordered, the rest of the guys knew they could follow. She left quickly and I watched her hips sway from side to side. She had one hell of an ass. Noticing my stare, Emmet raised his eyebrows in question. It was rare that anyone got my attention, let alone a woman. Silently I communicated that I wanted an M.O. on her and sooner rather than later. My water appeared then and I took a sip before hashing out more plans on the shipment coming in next week from Detroit. Someone was going to lose a head if this one was late as well.

A drunken slur caught my attention from the next table over, as I glanced up in time to see a hand on the luscious ass of my waitress. Rage filled me. _Who the fuck thinks they have a right to put their hand on what is mine?!_ Before I could stand up and pull my Wilson Combat to teach this man some respect I saw her arm reach out and yang his hand away.

"I told you not to grab me, you asshole. You need to cool the fuck off." She said strongly before lifting the pitcher in her hand and dumping it all over him. The rest of the guys looked on it awe. This chick had some balls. She threw the check on the table and told them to get the fuck out.

Emmet let out a low whistle. "Shit… Did you see that! That shit was fuck hot." I sent a stern look his way, though the tightening in my pants had to agree with him. It was beyond sexy seeing a woman take care of herself like that. I never would have expected brown eyes to do something like that.

She turned to us after noticing all the on lookers to take our order. Seeing the blush on her face about did me in. She looked like a pissed off indignant kitten and I tried to hold in my laugh, but couldn't so I let it out. The guys followed suit, but she didn't seem to see any humor in what happened.

"I don't know what's so damn funny. If you guys are going to be assholes too then I'm just going to leave." She hissed out.

I finally stopped laughing long enough to get some words out. "That was well done, though I must admit, I had higher hopes that you'd deck him. I'll have a Rueben on marble with rings."

Our conversation turned back towards business once she left. The shipment coming in from Moscow was important and it pissed me off to no end that it was late. Working with the Russians was a royal pain in my ass and if getting semi's from any other country was as easy as it was from Russia I'd have dropped working with Vladimir a long time ago. There was nothing more beloved by those Reds than their vodka and their guns and I'll be damned if I didn't capitalize on stolen shipments of both. It took everything in me not to drop them when Vladimir made mention of some trafficking business. I left that to Miami for a reason. I sold guns, drugs, and high stakes money making opportunities not women and children for some sick fuck's pleasure.

Just as my right hand man Jasper started talking strategy for distribution, I saw a beefy hand jut out to grab Brown Eyes' arm to drag her down the hall. Emmet, my head of security, caught the movement the same as I did. He may be a bull in a china shop more often than not, but there wasn't anything that happened without him and Jasper knowing. Waiting for a minute longer, I excused myself to go see what the problem was. It baffled me how protective I had become over this slip of a girl in less than an hour. In this business you watched your own back and that was it. Anyone else getting themselves in trouble was left to themselves to get out of it.

Silently I approached the hall and what I saw pissed me off. His big meaty fingers were wrapped tight around her bicep and his face shoved up too close to hers. His face was red in rage. Glancing at the girl I saw just as much rage and hatred pour from her eyes.

"That's asinine! I shouldn't have to let some drunk frat boy squeeze my ass." She said, anger dripped from her voice.

"You better watch it Swan. One wrong move and you're gone." He seethed, taking a step closer to her..

"Are you threatening me?" She yanked her arm from his grasp.

"No, I'm merely telling you that behavior like that won't be tolerated." He said stepping a foot closer to her.

"That's harassment Hal. Don't you threaten me. I absolutely refuse to let chauvinistic pigs like you objectify women just because they can."

"Now you listen here, little girl. I…"

Having heard enough I interrupted. "Is there a problem here?" My voice was calm and even – one that people shook in fear of. Both of their eyes flickered in my direction before he stood up straight and took a step away from Brown Eyes.

"No, no problem here. I-I was just making sure Bella was okay after what happened out on the floor." He stuttered out. I could smell his fear form here and the beading sweat on his forehead gave him away. I craved his fear. She was mine and I'll be damned if he was going to threaten her. I may look like a stuffed suit, but there was nothing I loved more than getting my hands dirty from time to time.

"Good. I would hate to find out you were threatening my waitress." I said. I didn't understand when she became mine, but I realized the truth in my words. She was mine whether anyone liked it or not and I protect what's mine.

The silence hung in the air, neither of us making a move. Taking one last glace at Hal, Brown Eyes roughly pushed past him towards me. She paused by my side and whispered a quiet thanks. My eyes had yet to leave the night manager's, but I gave her a quick nod to dismiss her and acknowledge the thanks. Once she was out of the hall, I spoke.

"You'll keep your hands to yourself for now on. I'd hate to give Murphy another reason to replace you. I'm sure your wife Janice will be disappointed if you got fired from another job for harassment…again." I paused, letting him know just how much I actually knew about him. His eyes widened when I mentioned his wife's name and his past employment history. If someone shat in this town I knew about it. Nothing goes on in this city without me being informed about it and that went doubly for all my businesses. "Good talk."

I turned away before he could say anything. I headed back to the table, and nodded at Em, letting him know things had been taken care of, but that I wanted a watch put on that asshole. Brown Eyes approached carrying our tray of food just then as well. Quickly she passed out the plates said a few words then left. The guys knew that once food came I was done talking business and we settled into brief conversation. I was a hardass when business was involved, but the Cullen Family had standards and that meant family. My guys were loyal to me, to a fault and there was a reason for that. I took care of them and they took care of me.

We said our parting words and stood to leave. I tossed a hundred on the table for Brown Eyes and stalked off back to my pent house in the city. Most people I worked with or who worked for me never understood why I chose to do my business in southwest Chicago when most of my businesses were actually in the heart of the city. It was a pain to have to drive back and forth, but I was a sentimental fucker. I earned my bones in that neighborhood and it was the place my family had been doing business for years. I wasn't about to break the tradition.

=======[]=======[]=======[]=======[]=======[]=======

Tuesday nights at The Golden Apple were slow and slow meant big meetings in my world. Newton was shaking in his boots when the boys and I arrived. Not paying him a mind we swept in and took our seats.

"You owe me money Newt. I don't like when people owe me money and don't pay up on time. You better start talking and talking quick before I decide that your services as an informant aren't worth my dime any longer." I said levelly while studying his appearance. How a man presented himself, especially in the underground world meant a lot. It told you everything you needed to know about him – how he sat financially, how he perceives his place in the world, and exactly what mind set he was in that day. Newton had money, his tailored suit said that, but no class. The lapels were bent odd and the wrinkles deep enough to make you imagine it crumbled in a heap on the floor. It looked like he hadn't shaved in a couple days and his hair was greasy. He was in a bad place and that made my upper hand all that much higher.

"I-I've got the money, but not in my h-hand. You see…" He stumbled out, eyes shifting over to Emmet who sat muscles tensed next to him.

"But you see Newt, the real problem is that the money isn't in _my_ hands." I paused. "I loaned you that money to help you provide some food and shelter to that girl of yours and your daughter. I'm a nice guy. And then I find out not a couple days later that you up and left them to buy yourself a nice flat downtown and a nice suit to wear to your nice job. You up jumped away from your responsibilities and I don't like that. And on top of that, the past couple of logs you've made haven't taught me anything new. It seems you are providing me with a shit ton of useless information. That makes you useless. You get where I'm going with this?" I had my doubts when he was brought on a couple months ago for some echelon work in some of the northern turf areas. He said he had an inside and was looking for some dough. He pulled the family card and I handed over twenty grand to see what he could do with it. Now I wanted my money back and he said he didn't have it. That was a problem.

I stared at him for a couple minutes after I finished my monologue. He was squirming in his seat just like I wanted him too. The soft sweat voice of Brown Eyes ended my stare though. If she had been Julia I would have dismissed her until I was ready, but I couldn't bring myself to send her away. I saw her eyes sweep over the group and when she took in the shitty sight that was Newton, subconsciously inched closer to me. I couldn't tell if she was smart like that or plain stupid to step closer to the mob boss.

Emmet was the first to break the silence. "Hey Bella! If I ask for a cherry coke you won't dump it on me will ya'?" She gave him a stern look and quick lip, but her eyes were laughing. She quickly turned to Jasper to ask if he was going to get sweat tea again and I asked for a water. I tried not to be annoyed that she took their orders before mine, but she had stepped closer to me so that slightly mollified me. My blood boiled instantly though when Newton called her baby and gave her a smile, flicking his eyes up and down her body.

She came back with the drinks in a few minutes then took our order. Eventually she would come to find that the three of us never strayed from our usually. She took my order first then Jasper and Emmet. When she got to Newton he gave her another smile like he was trying to be smooth, but I could tell she was seeing right through it. Had she been a two-bit crack whore looking for her next hit, he might have stood a chance, maybe.

"Oh I don't know baby doll, I don't come here all that often. What would recommend baby?" He asked her.

"Well gosh," she responded, her voice becoming flirtatious and sweat. "I guess I'd recommend that you quite calling me your fucking baby and order something off the damn menu."

I was pissed off again. How dare he make her uncomfortable? She gave off an air of anger, but the underlying discomfort was there. I stared hard at him and his eyes flickered over to me. His number was coming up next at the rate he was going. Sensing my anger he quickly ordered. She left to put our order in and we continued with business.

Already in a bad mood, Newton's passing comment about some women from my club only pissed me off more.

"Yeah boss, that new girl who was hired for Thursday nights has one hell of a body." He said making crud gestures. I loved my women, don't get me wrong, but I didn't sleep around and I sure as shit didn't tolerate treating them like shit.

"What about your girl Jessica, Newt?" I asked coolly, finishing off the rest of my water. He sat silent and Bella came by to fill up all our drinks. As she walked away I saw his eyes dart to her ass, causing me to grit my teeth. Disrespecting women was one thing, blatantly disrespecting me was practically a death wish. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jazz's eyebrows shoot up, recognizing Newton's mistake.

"And your baby girl? She's three now right?" I grit out. He responded with a shrug of his shoulders while looking down at the table.

That was it. I slammed my hand down on the table, beyond livid at this so called man in front of me. A hush fell over the dinner and without pause I stood up quick. My brothers followed and we stormed out of the dinner after I tossed some money down on the table. Before I left I told Newt to fix it. Those two words said everything – either he figure out a way to pay me back and provide for the family his wandering dick had made or I'd settle the debt with the revolver sitting in my holster.

Exiting the dinner the guys and I started walked down the street towards the cars, preferring to park in a side alley away from the mainstream. I heard a voice call out faintly from behind, but chose to ignore it, mentally formulating exactly how I was going to knock off Newton for staring at my girl. The voice got louder though and drew Emmet's attention who tapped my arm. Pausing, I turned and waited for Brown Eyes to approach, having recognized her voice the second time. Why she was out here, chasing after me I couldn't fathom.

"Look, can I talk to you for a sec?" She asked, shifting where she stood, obviously uncomfortable with the awkward silence as the four of us stood in the night.

"What do you need?" I asked.

"I mean, uh, over there." She said, sounding even more unsure while tilting her head off to the side. Had she been anyone else I would have told her to speak and be done with it, but she wasn't just anyone else. My eyes flicked towards the guys, letting them know I'd be just a minute and to keep a watch, then pushed past her just a way.

"What?" I asked. The more I thought the more I didn't like how she just ran out of the diner. What was she thinking?

"Look, I came to give you these back." She muttered quickly then starting hoping oddly to pull something out of her sock. "You can't give this to me. I thought yesterday was a mistake, but you did it again." She said while trying to shove what I now saw as two hundred dollar bills back my way. I didn't know why she was giving me her money so I refused to take it.

"Those are you tips. I won't be taking them back." I told her.

Her face screwed up in frustration and anger at my response. "This is ridiculous. Just take the money back. I'm not some charity case, I won't accept this as a tip."

"It's a tip for a job well done, not charity. Take the money and get your ass back inside." I was pissed now. Why won't she just take the damn money? It's obvious she doesn't make that much and that was beside the point anyway because I meant what I said; if someone did something right they were rewarded for it.

"I'm not taking the fucking money." She practically yelled. "I'm freezing my tits off out here. Just take the money back. I refuse to accept this as a tip. If you want to tip me, that's fine, but slap a ten down like the rest of those people in there."

My eyes raked over her body and I realized that she didn't have a coat on while standing outside in 20 degree weather. Her thin frame was shaking as her arms hugged her torso. I pursed my lips, upset that she would walk out here without a coat. Quickly I slipped off my heavy wool coat and slung it over her shoulders then inwardly smiled to see what came to my knees was practically brushing the ground on her. Without a word, I put my hand on her shoulder and began to steer her back toward the diner.

"Hey, what…" She protested. Not caring to hear what excuses she had to keep trying to give me back money I leaned in close.

"Shut your pretty little mouth Isabella." I said, pausing. "You are going to put both bills back in your sock, walk back in that diner, and finish working. Then you're going to walk back to your apartment, put that money some place safe, and accept the fact that every night you wait on me and my men you are going to get money. Got it?"

"And you expect me to believe that Julia got the same treatment? That you treat all your waitresses like this? People don't just throw money around like this." Her voice was exasperated, ignoring my question.

I squeezed her shoulder, ignoring her comment and went back to the point on hand. I wasn't taking that money back. "Got it?"

A moment later I felt her shoulders sag in defeat. Not looking at me, she nodded her head to answer my question then shrugged off my coat and walked back toward the diner. At that point we were standing right outside the front door. I took my coat and took a step back as she made her way in. I saw her pause and quickly steel a glance back at me, then continued her way back in.

The girl was a mystery to me. She was hard and confident one minute then blushing and unsure the next. Where most people would take the money and not look a gift horse in the mouth, she put herself in danger to try to give it back saying she didn't deserve it. Shaking my head I made my way back to my men on the sidewalk. Not bothering to stop when I reached them I just kept walking.

"I want her file on my desk by 9 a.m. What I was given yesterday wasn't good enough. I want to know everything there is to know and find about her." Not pausing to see if I was understood I reached into my coat pocket for my eyes and quickly slid into the driver seat of my car to make my way home. My girl was a mystery and a mystery that I planned on solving.

**I'm not sure I like EPOV too much, but this is Bella story so one way or another there won't be too many from him.**

**Anyway, you know the drill – Review please! I know I'm terrible at getting chapters up, but I'm trying to do better! I promise.**

**Jenn**


End file.
